


Why do you desire me?

by Kebin_Gates



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebin_Gates/pseuds/Kebin_Gates
Summary: Some self love time ;))
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Why do you desire me?

**Author's Note:**

> First smut kinda so please go easy on me lol

𝑊𝒉𝑦 𝑑𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑑𝑒𝑠𝑖𝑟𝑒 𝑚𝑒? 

___________________________________  
𝘖𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘴𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘳𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘯'𝘴 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦, 𝘢 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨. 

𝘈 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴; 𝘢 𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘳𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘶𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘦𝘹𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘰𝘯𝘦'𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧.   
___________________________________

Six hours. His husband is out for six hours now and still counting. The tealnette released a sigh as his cerulean orbs flickered to the wall clock that seemed to be pacing very slowly. He was brought ourt of his thoughts when his phone rang and the familiar voice of his significant other was heard. 

“Tetsuya? I would arrive late. The document that I issued from months ago only had seemed to arrive now and it would take ages for me to sort it out.” Akashi said through the phone with his bias doting tone towards the phantom. 

Kuroko remembered the document his lover was talking about. It was the postponed report from another conglomerate that is affiliated with his husband's company. The tealnette looked through the 8 near 9 hand of the clock before he gave a conceding sigh knowing that his Sei-kun will arrive at near morning tomorrow. 

“I'll cover the miso soup, you can heat it once you return, Sei-kun.” Kuroko said. 

"I will, I'm sorry, Tetsuya I'll make it up to you tomorrow.” Akashi replied with a concerned voice. 

“Just work well, Sei-kun. See you tomorrow." 

“Alright. I love you, Tetsuya.”

“Hai.”

Kuroko hung up the phone after and he stormed through his mind of what he could do to pass time. He could read another light novel, watch documentaries or fetch Niguo from the veterinarian. 

He thought for a while until an interesting thought came to his mind. Kuroko looked at the clock again and seeing that his lover isn't coming home anytime soon, his lips curved up a bit before walking upstairs. He opened their room and looked at the space near their bed. 

Kuroko decided to raid Akashi's wardrobe. 

His fingertips felt the smooth texture of the spruce wood before opening it. There's really nothing to see inside the redhead's wardrobe except some things of sentimental value such as their wedding photo book and some other documents. Kuroko looked at some of their pictures before smiling to himself and returning it back to its place. 

As he was about to close the wardrobe, his teal orbs laid its sight upon the white long sleeves that his lover wears. They are of the same height and so the tealnette thought of wearing his husband's clothe. A playful thought ignited in his head before taking one out and closing the wardrobe. 

“It smells like, Sei-kun.."

Kuroko sniffed the cloth before looking to the mirror and trying to see how it would look on him. His eyes squinted a little as he ventured towards the corner and dimming the lights down. The dimmed lights illuminated his shadow until the silhouette of his clothes falling to the floor was seen. 

“S-Sei-kun...ahh..ngh”

The low pitched moan filled with desires travelled to the four corners of the room as the tealnette bit his lips to suppressed his voice. His body was sprawled on the white sheathes with his slender hands helping his lower region to seek relief. 

It was not enough. 

He neared his left hands to his lips before letting it sink to his mouth soaking his middle and ring finger with saliva, sucking on it as his mind was filled by erogenous thoughts of his lover. Parting his legs, the fingers soaked with his saliva traced his rim that wasn't touched for moreover a month now. God, he wanted his husband so much. 

Kuroko experimented on touching himself for the first time trying to imitate how his lover did it for him. Inch by inch, his middle finger penetrated not so smoothly and he grunted a bit. He stopped touching his epitome for a second and opening the drawer on the nightstand and took out the lube that wasn't used in a while. 

His misty eyes darted to the mirror and he saw the figure of himself covered in sweat along with his flushed face. He put aside the lubricant and grabbed his phone to take a photo of himself before sending it via his lover's private email. 

\--[ Sei-kun, come home early] 

The phantom laid back to the matress feeling hotter than before. He took out his middle finger inside as he turned around and went to his all fours and arching his back seductively. His manhood was painfully hard as he humped on the white sheathes. 

"Ah..ngh.. Sei-kun, Sei-kun.."

He uncapped the lube and applied a generous amount to his fingers before letting it inside again in his rear. Pulling his fingers a bit, the tealnette started thrusting it inside him trying to search for the spot that made his toes curl. In and out, the middle and his ring finger continue to pursuit pleasure while his other hand travelled back to his shaft and relieving it even for a little bit. 

Deprivation is human tragedy. Sinful moans filled the room as he call out to a redhead's name letting that man be engraved deep inside of him. He curled his fingers a bit and it almost made his eyes roll. 

He found it. 

Kuroko continued stimulating that spot trying to reach his orgasm. Two fingers, two fingers weren't enough to satisfy him. He wanted more. He wanted to be filled. To be ruined until the white fluids of desire and pleasure run down out of his rear. He wanted it. To be one with Sei-kun. 

Suddenly, his phone rang and he almost pressed the button at a god-like speed. 

“Tetsuya?” 

"S-Sei-kun.."

"Are you doing it now?" 

"H-hai.." 

"Wait for me, I'm near to our home. Can you hold it? Tetsuya, can you do that for me?" 

"Sei-kun, hurry, I want you.." 

"Be there in 10 minutes" 

After the call ended. Kuroko arched his back feeling the hotness intensifying inside him. He needed release just as much as he wanted to be filled. 

Drenched in sweat, the summer stream of perspiration that trickled down his face travelling towards the hard décolletage before it ended on toned abdominal muscles provided him with misty dreams and a night filled with self fulfillment.


End file.
